ONE LAST STAND
by Android Slayer
Summary: "Darkness. Everything was darkness. I couldn't feel anything, it felt like like I was adrift in a sea of nothingness. 'Think, why did I end up here...' Years and years of fighting, losing everything I held dear, only to realize in the end, I wouldn't be enough." A warrior from the future gets another chance at making things right, and this time, he will be ready.


-ONE LAST STAND-

-Is he the one?

-Yes. He has shown time and time again that he is indeed the perfect candidate for this task.

-I fear his appearance may upset the balance, a being with his abilities may be too much for this world to handle.

-Even if his power is unmatched in this world, he will have to work to gain it back.

Besides, if anything, his moral compass is even greater than the power he posesses.

-I hope you are right sister...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness.

Everything was darkness. I couldn't feel anything, it felt like like I was adrift in a sea of nothingness. Even my memory came up short as to how I ended up here.

'Think, why did I end up here...'. Images started to appear in my head.

Slowly but surely, I started to realize the truth. Years and years of fighting, losing everything I held dear, training nonstop to defeat _THEM_, only to realize in the end, I wouldn't be enough. But even if it wasn't enough, I still had people to protect. And so I fought one last time, even knowing that i wouldn't make it, but knowing that even if I were to fail, my student would be the one to end their nightmare.

"I guess I'm dead then. I sort of expected something...different."

As I was starting to recover my senses, I felt...something, or someone, was watching me.

"Finally! I was starting to think he would remain in your sleepy state forever."

"I still think this is a bad idea, sister."

"Oh come on sis, we already agreed on this! What's with all the insecurity?"

"Maybe it is the fact that more often than not, your plans give me major headaches."

Okay, there are definetly 2 females voices talking about me, and I still have no clue about what's going on.

What to do? Well, when in doubt, always go for the cheeky question.

"Where am i? If this is heaven, then i am so dissapointed."

Okay, that was _LAME._ Still, it was better than nothing.

"You sure don't sound very much alert, but your body language tells us a very different story, mister." _Voice number 1_ answered

"Tell me, where do you think you are" _Voice number 2_ asked.

She sounded much more serious compared to the other voice. Then again, when you only have their voices to differenciate them...

"I know for sure that I'm dead, but from what i was told, this isn't what i was supposed to see in the afterlife."

"You are correct on both accounts. You were brought here right after your death."

"And what is here?"

"Think of this as a limbo between realities! It's a lot more complicated than that, but this is the best explanation we can give you. And before you ask us, there is a reason that we brought you here."

"Correct. We have a proposition that, should you accept it, would give you another chance at life, another chance to make things right."

Instant red flags appeared on my mind. Something's not right. "There's no reason for me to go back, I lost pretty much everything, and now i get to see all my loved ones that were killed before me. My time has ended. So why should I accept your offer?"

"See! I knew he would react that way!"

"Could you please keep quiet if you are not going to take this seriously, sister?"

After a loud harrumph from _voice n°1_, _voice n°2_ continued

"And what if i told you that if you were to go to the afterlife, no less than 2 years from the future even the afterlife would be completely erased from existance? Would you reconsider then?"

_**Impossible.**_ "How is that even possible?" I asked, breathless.

"An evil demi-god with the notion that humans should be erased from existance, who then goes and massacres all the gods in existance and the entirety of the afterlife, be it hell or heaven, to achieve the position of ruler supreme of the universe. The end of this timeline's universe is already set in stone, it was predestined to be that way."

I felt numb. Everyone, erased from existance?! I just can't let that happen.

"Okay. I know that I am missing a lot of details, but if you are telling me this is because i have an alternative. Tell me."

"Sister, can we pleeease tell him everything? I'm tired of this back and forth."

"Fine. As you can already guess, we are no ordinary beings." _Voice n°2_ said. Somehow, I am not surpris_"I am what you would call Destiny, and my sister would be Fate." Okay, that was unexpected.

"In another universe, another deity has been implementing changes to the reality that were not supposed to happen. By the time we figured what he was doing, it was impossible to reverse the changes he had made. We need your help. What we are asking of you is to go to that world and bring balance to it.

If you were to accept our proposition, we could merge your afterlife with the one from that universe."

There was no way I was going to refuse.

"Then count me in. If you really can do that, then you have me on board. When do I start?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long explanation about the differences in my world and this new one, I couldn't help it, I got exited.

"So, in this universe, people have superpowers called 'Quirks', and the society is filled with heroes and villians, looks like i'll fit right in" I said with a grin.

"Not so fast, son! We know of your power and abilities, and you will retain them, but in order to keep the balance we will have to lower your power, in accordance to the ones from this world." Fate said, sounding apologetic. "But, on the bright side, you won't have to eat as much as you had to before! Keep on training because you will be able to become more powerful than ever, allowing you to continue with the legacy your father left you."

I have another chance. And this time, i won't fail. I'll keep my promise to you dad.

"There are a couple more things you need to know." Destiny said. "One, you will recieve all the necesary information of this world in your mind when you wake up there, we have already created a backstory for you so you don't have to worry about that. Also, we already have someone in this universe, she has been helping us for quie a while. She, like you, accepted the same deal"

"And why was she picked? Is she anyone special?"

"Yes. In another timeline, she was your partner in crime fighting. She didn't have the power to make a difference in your timeline, after all she is only human, but she has always had the potencial to be great. With the tools we have given her, and with you by her side, the two of you will be able to make a difference."

"And the last thing. Befriend and protect Izuku Midoriya, in time you will know why. For know, just know that one day he is going to be very important to this world."

"Roger that. Anything else before you send me to my mission?"

"Good Luck!"

And with that, I was sent to my new adventure.

"Sis, you are such a tease, you could've told him that he is going to meet his wife from another timeline!"

"I didn't think it was necessary for Gohan to know that. After all, it may eventually happen..."

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! I took this challenge because english is not my first language and it's been a long time since I studied it, so this is a very good excercise to keep my english in shape.**

**Also, if you find mistakes, please tell me, i'd really apreciate that.**

**Until next time!**

**ps: If anyone wants to be a beta reader, contact me! **


End file.
